Unacceptable
by KelseyO
Summary: It's when Laura mumbles something unintelligible about goldfish that Danny decides she is completely and utterly screwed. (Slightly alternate ending to Carmilla episode 11. Originally posted on AO3.)


Slightly alternate ending to episode 11. Originally posted on AO3.

.

It's when Laura mumbles something unintelligible about a goldfish that Danny decides she is completely and utterly screwed.

Not to say that this is the first time she's felt a very particular clenching in her chest—no, she's felt that every time Laura's done something obscenely cute, which is approximately always—but there's something about the way this tiny person has managed to pass out against a textbook and dream about marine life (or is it the snack food?) that has her all but legitimately _upset_ about how a girl half her size is well on her way to swallowing Danny whole.

Her eyes flicker back to the computer screen again and she wonders if it's worth waking Laura up to share her findings, but _god_, she feels like she's back at her cousin's house trying not to disturb his weeks-old kitten, Francis, and she's not sure she has the heart to bring Laura back into this world of missing girls and creep-tastic roommates and nearly-empty packages of cookies just yet.

She sighs a little and leans forward, resting her elbow against the desktop and watching as a few locks of Laura's hair sway in time with her inhales and exhales. "Laura," she whispers, and gets about as much of a response as she expected, which is none. "Laura," she tries again and reaches out, fully intending to give her a gentle poke in the nose but then watching her fingers sweep a few stray hairs behind Laura's ear instead.

Laura doesn't stir, and Danny nibbles her bottom lip. "I think it's time for bed, sweetie," she chuckles, then blinks. "She says to the unconscious person." Danny shakes her head at herself and begins to shift Laura's right arm, and when she still gets no reaction, she hooks it around the back of her neck and carefully scoops Laura out of her chair. She's kind of terrified the movement will startle Laura, but all that happens is Laura's head lolling until it comes to a graceful stop against the crook of Danny's neck, and wow, this is… unacceptable.

Once she's made a mental note to not ask Laura what kind of shampoo she uses, she rotates in place, takes the one whole step necessary to get to Laura's bed, and deposits her onto the mattress with as much grace as she's capable of. Laura automatically curls up and nuzzles against her pillow, and wait a second, when did Danny stop breathing?

"Sweet dreams," she murmurs as she pulls the blankets up and over Laura and presses a light kiss to her forehead, but as she begins to move away, she feels a slight tug at her hip and glances down to find Laura's index finger hooked into her belt loop.

"Why're you leaving?" Laura whines, her words breathy and slurred with sleepiness.

Danny would prefer to remain blissfully ignorant about what her current facial expression looks like, she thinks. "Hey, sleepyhead," she replies, perching herself on the edge of the bed and pulling Laura's hand away from her jeans, but then they're _holding_ hands, and well, whatever. "What's going on with the goldfish?"

Laura frowns. "What goldfish?"

"Don't worry about it," she says, brushing her thumb along Laura's, then takes a deep, steadying breath. "I should probably go."

"Why?" Laura's practically pouting now, and suddenly that seems like a very good question.

Danny shrugs, ready to supply a generic "It's late," but then her brain comes up with a brand new question instead. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Mmm," Laura hums, nodding against her pillow, and she seems almost… relieved?

Danny swallows and glances around the room. "Do you have a sleeping bag or something? I'm assuming I shouldn't take Carmilla's bed if I want to survive the night."

Laura takes her hand back, and before Danny can try not to be upset about the loss of contact, she reaches behind her and vaguely pats the space between her and the wall. "Plenty of room."

Danny is only a little ashamed of how quickly she shakes off both her hesitation and her flannel shirt, and actually rather proud of her nimble maneuver up onto the mattress and over completely still, completely trusting Laura. She reaches up to turn off the light then settles against the pillows and tries to figure out where to put her hands. "Think I should grab a weapon or something," she whispers, "in case Carmilla gets mad that I'm still here?"

"S'fine," Laura sighs, "I'll protect you." She shifts back a few inches so their bodies are flush together, and now Danny has no choice, not one single choice whatsoever, but to wrap her arm snugly around Laura's waist.

Danny plays with the side of Laura's thumb again. "Well, now I feel a lot better," she jokes.

Just when she thinks Laura's fallen asleep again, she hears one more sleepy whisper.

"Me too."


End file.
